Esperia101 OC Meme Sequel
Esperia101 OC Meme Sequel refers to a blank meme meant to be a sequel to a meme on DeviantArt. Meme Script 1: It has been two days since 2's funeral. 4 runs into 3 and 10, who are now happily married. The three characters are sharing their memories from the prequel, which include 3's story about 1, 4's car accident with 2, and 10 being trapped in a snowstorm. Describe the scene in detail. 2: For whatever reason, 12 decides to interrupt the conversation to state that 2 died because of the car accident. However, 4 knows what really went on behind 2's death: it was accidental. 3 and 10 decide to flee the scene before the confrontation's dialogue changed subjects from the cause of 2's death into the divorce of 3 and 10. What do 4 and 12 do once they saw that 3 and 10 have disappeared? 3: Cut to 1 and 5. 5 states to 1 that esperia101, the creator of the prequel, admitted that the prequel kinda sucked. Now, Birdietalk Productions is transforming the meme from one that kinda sucks to one that doesn't suck at all. 1's reaction? 4: Cut back to 12. 12 meets up with 6 and 7. The Justin Beiber CDs from the prequel are still in their possession. 7 suddenly has the bright idea to use the CDs on full blast within 3 and 10's hearing range until they decide to divorce in rage. 6 and 12 don't agree to this idea... why? 5: 11, still shrunk six inches from the prequel, enters the scene and is shocked to see that 12 survived, despite that fact that his/her parachute failed to work during the prequel. 11 asks 12 how he/she survived the skydive. 12 whispers the answer to 11. 11 leaves without telling 6 and 7. What happens next? 6: Cut to 9, who is STILL thinking that he/she is the most beautiful flower in the prettiest meadow. 11 decides to snap 9 back into normal senses, by deciding to hold a funeral for the tree that burned down from the prequel... 9 is assigned to find everyone else, as they are invited to the funeral. 9's reaction? 7: 6 is STILL trying to track down 8 from the prequel! How does 9 stop 6 this time, and without 1 to boot?! 8: Eventually, everyone was gathered around to mourn the death of 11's beloved tree. Who is thinking the entire deal was silly to begin with? 9: During the funeral, 2 suddenly reveals himself/herself, alive and well! Who is screaming zombies, and who is thinking the funeral of the tree was ironic? 10: 1 has a brilliant idea to get 3 and 10 divorced, but for it to work, someone must find a potion from the nearest science lab and give it to him/her. Who volunteers for the job, or who gets forced to do it? 11: Something goes wrong with the potion, and instead of 1 transforming into what he/she wanted to become, he/she now has the appearance of some creature... this creature is a mixture of a seal and a mermaid. Everyone's reactions to 1's new appearance? 12: 10, thinking he/she has seen it all, commits suicide, leaving 3 heartbroken! Despite the potion failure, the mission to get 3 and 10 separated succeeded, just not in a desirable way. Describe the scene that follows. 13: 11, upon seeing 10's dead body, decides that instead of holding a funeral for a tree, he/she will hold a funeral for 10. Everyone's reactions to 11's decision? 14: For some odd reason, 11 grows six inches, making the height all evened out now... 15: 6 suddenly switches the funeral music to one of the Justin Beiber CDs! To make matters worse, 1 is screaming in frustration. 3 is trying to calm 1 down. 7 wants the funeral to continue. 12 is trying to eject the Justin Beiber CD before punishing 6. What else goes on during this chaotic scene? 16: 2 and 4 somehow transform 1 back to normal... how? 17: 12 finally shuts off the Justin Beiber CD. Who is the most relieved? 18: Now that everything is calmed down, 7 motions for 11 to continue the funeral. However, with the events that happened so recently, can anyone other than 11 really stay quiet? 19: The funeral has ended. What will everyone do? 20: And now the meme is over! By the way, what will 6, 7, and 12 do with their Justin Beiber CDs? Trivia This is another installment in the OC Meme Sequel series, along with Blueblurr OC Meme Sequel. Category:Memes